To die and be reborn
by kyekye
Summary: naraku has finally been defeted but he took every 1 except kags ship and kila with him kagome wakes up to fine out that she is a fox demon she meets the yuyu gang at school will love bloom can they destroy hakudoshi death will be fall 1 but who r&r 2c
1. Chapter 1

to die and be reborn

knjjb727 this is my first story but not my last please be kind if you plan to review

"NARAKU YOU ARE FINISHED!!!!!!!!!!!" yellled kagome as she fires another arrow. she had wounds every were a very deep cut on one of her arme and many small slashes on her other arm legs and face. She had a very deep gash on her back were a demon had gotten luckey and a gapeing hole in her stomach.

Shippo and Kilala had a few bruses and were knocked out . so all in all every on was injured but no one was worse off than Kagome

"ARRRRRGH" Every one turns around from there battle to see naraku with an arrow sticking out of his chest

" you would love to think this was the end sweet Miko well we'll see how you fell when i take your friends frome you !!!!" Naraku shots out his tenticals at sango Miroku and Inuyasha ripping out there hearts killing them instantly

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Kagomes body starts glowing and her priestest powers swirl around her . She lifts up her head to reviel her eyes to Naraku. He looks into her eyes and was shocked to see they werent there usual blue but pure white. Kagome starts walking towards naraku her powers burning every thing it touches . Naraku tried not to look scared but in truth he was shittin him self.

" For every thing you have done all the lives you have taken for all the suffering you have caused I will kill you"

naraku wrapes his tenticals around kagomes body ignoring the burn of her miko powers

" I will absorb you into my body before hand"

Naraku opends his flesh and shoves the still glowing kagome into him. Inside naraku kagome found her self floating surrounded by darkness

"you really arre a fool naraku this is exactly what i wanted you to do now i can kill you from the inside out "

Kagome digs deep downin side her soul and pulls out every ounce of energy she has and releases it inside naraku's black heart once she releases it she passes out

15 min later

"ma ma wake up please wake up dont leave me !!!" shipo wailes kagome opends her eyes to a crying shippo

" sh.. shippo? what happend?"

" mama it was so cool you killed naraku and the shikon jewel was whole and it hovered over your body and a womans voice came out saying thank you for freeing her and you started glowing and now youre a midnight fox demon and can be my mama for real now!!"

" Im a demon?"

" a fox demon"

kagome looks at the remains of the battle feild ang gets up to burry her friends

" shippo kilala lets go were going home "

" but mama dont you think you should stay and learn your powers first ?"

" for some reason I already know how to use them"

Shippo knods and kagome pickes both him and kilala up and jumps into the well for the last time

the other side of the well

sota turns towards the well house hopeing with all of his might that his sister is finally home . But when the door opens he sees not his sister but three demons. A small child like one a tow talied cat and a woman with midnight black hair with silver tips that reached her thighs oceanblue eyes pointed ears and three long black talis. she turned her eyes to sota and he took off running .

"mom granpa demons came out of the well house help!!!!!"

Kun-loon and her father ran out of the house the old man throwing sutras on them

" granpa stop its me kagome"

" kagome how did youbecome a demon and who are they" he asks pointing to shippo and kilala

" I'll tell you later but dont you think we should get inside before any one comes and sees me like this "

" Of course of course get inside eat and then well talk'' kun-loon said 

After they ate Kagome told them that naraku was dead the jewel is complete and how she became a demon once she finished she found her mother and brother petting eather hers shippos or kilalas tails

" Kagome i have some thing to tell you"

"what is it mom"

"Im not really your mother I found you next to the well when you were just a baby with a note on you it said :

Dear owner of this shrine,

please take care of my little baby her name is Kagome we were attacked and had to flee from our family Im sorry but I will never see her again. She is a fire Ice apperation, a midnight Kitizune and a miko. She has a brother and sister. When she transforms back int her true form please tell her this . When she is close to eather one of her siblings a small dragon will appear on her arm they will be looking for there little sister tell her I love her and thanks for careing for her

love always

willow."

" so this Willow woman is my mother? And i have two older siblings? eh i've been through stranger this just tops it off "

"So your not mad i dident tell you you dont hate me" Kun-loon asks with tears running down her face

"I could never hate you I under stand you were just replying to my mothers wishes and was trying to protect me''

" well thats good now theres more news ... your going to a new school your other school kicked you out from to many missed days so youll be attending Sakarashi High ( a.n is that the name of yusukes school?)"

" and the suprises never stop so when does school start''

" tomorrow and dont worry about a uniform they dont care if you wear it or not"

" well thats good now shippo and i are goint to take a bath and head up to bed good night come on kilala"

In the morning

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEPP BAM Kagome smashes her alarm clock and climes out of bed wakes up shippo and takes a quick shower then she calles shippo over to her and slits her wrist and tells him to drink her blood shippo nods and starts to drink once done Kagome heals her wrists and wipes shippos mouth and shippo starts glowing once it dies down shippo looks just about the same except he now has black tips in his hair and he is the same type of demon as kagome .

" there now your my son for real"

"uncle sota uncle sota im mamas son for real now " shippo yells running out of the room and around the house kagome smiles and goes back to her human form and gets started dressing for school she pulled out some black baggie pants that were tight at the ankle and had silver linning tith silver gems around the waist and a long sleve v neck black shirt the sleves had a huge cut going through them and humg off her arms attaching at the wrist and were see through and stoped just above her stomach ( An think about a belly dancers out fit) and it had silver gems around it she sliped on some silver flst bottom shoes brushes her long mid thigh length black silver-blue tiped hair deciding to leave it down. She grabes a pice of toast and runs out of the door unknown to her Kilala on her heals.

At the School

" yo Kurama "

Kurama stopes and turns around to greet his friends " Hello Yusuke Kuwabara how are you this ..."

" suichi!"

Kurama tenses and pales ant atarts to run to the direction of the school trying to get to his first class so that he wouldent be botherd cause that teacher doesent tolerate any kind of that behavior no matter who you are or were you come from. He makes it to the frount of the school when he bumps into a black blur sending them both to the ground. The girls behind Kurama gasp.

" That little bitch she knocked our suichi down " The leader of Kuramas fan club yells

" you ok suichi '' yusuke asks

" I'm fine just got the air knocked out of me " he says as he watches his fan club approach the girl in black suddenly a cream colored cat with two tails that had black stripes on them and black paws and a black diamond on its forhead with blood red eyes jumps in frount of her hissing with every hair on its body standing on end

" Kilala its alright domt wast your breath on such weaklings go back home ..kilala shakes her head no... Alright you can come but if the teachers say no then you have to go home is that under stood...kilala nods...good " She says and pickes up the cat and start to walk toward the school

" Wait a min you will apoligise you our suichi right now "

" Alright were is IT"

" Suichi is no an IT"

"well you said our i mearly assumed IT or what ever was some kind of poession" the girl turns red with anger and points a kurama

" THAT IS SUICHI APOLIGISE NOW !!!!!!!!!!!"

" Hn . How dare you raise your voice at me kilala you know what to do " kilala jumps out of her arms and onto the girls face scratching clawing and biteing then junps back into her owners arms licking the blood off her paws happily " now if you all want kilala to lick your blood off her paws i sugest you run" the girls look down at kilala and watches as she likes the last of the blood off her paws once the sits up and looks like shes going to attack again they take off running and screaming doing a good impression of chickens that just got there head cut off. the girl laughs and heads for the school again.

Yusuke reaches out and grabes her shoulder as if on reflex she fliped him over her shoulder and while he was in the air kicked him inthe stomach then pined him to the ground

" woah urameshi just got his but kicked by a girl" Kuwabara laughs

"Oh my god im so sorry i thought you were some one else " she says and helps him to his feet

" no problem were did you learn a trick like that"

"well my ...bring bring hold on i have to take this talk to me ... Hi sessh... no not yet ... yeah im there...your picking me up?... fine see you later ... love ya bye " she closes her phone and sigh muttering something about a stupid dog working people to the bone never getting any rest

" um excuse me but my nams i Suichi minimo and this is yusuke and kuwabara i must apoilgise for bumping into you"

" oh so it was you i bumped into " she walks up to him and starts to circle around him then she looks in to his eyes giving him a full view of her ocean blue eyes " kilala doesent he remond you of shippo a little bit oh sorry for bumping into I got to go see you later."

Kurama watches Kagome walk away then he relises that he doesent know her name he turns to yusuke " yusuke did you catch her name "

" nope i was still trying to figure out how she did that move it could come in handy."

" hey urameshi do you think she'll be my girl friend ." Kuwabara asks yusuke hits him onthe head knocking him out then drags him into the school

Key key - hi peoples this is my first story so please be kind i know i make a lot i mistakes but i dont have micro soft word so it cant be helped if you want to know the parings these are it

Kagkur

hiei botan

Yusuke keiko

kuwabara yukina

shizeru ? I need help with this one

sesshomaru ? also need help or else he will be with kagura

if you dont like the parings i can change them all but the kagkur that stays

please review press the purple botton

v


	2. Chapter 2

To die and be reborn chap pie 2

Key- hi I'm back I'm going to do my best to not make so many errors in this chap pie unlike the first one 1 review so far yet but I'm cool with it now I'm the worst speller so don't hold any thing against me please I love to write so even if I get little reviews what so ever I'm just going to keep going if your reading this I hope you enjoy

With Kagome

Kagome is sitting in the principal's office trying to convince him to let her keep Kilala with her

"So is it ok?"

"Yes you lucky I love cats just make sure to keep her under control"

" No problem sir come on Kilala lets go and no trans forming humans here have no idea demons exist the closest thing they know to demons are the teachers" Kilala nods her red eyes sparkling with laughter

With Kurama

"Class we have a new student to day ... come in" 

Kurama Yusuke Kuwabara and the Suichi Minnino fan club gasps and some of the other guys in the class shot out cat calls which stopped immediately by a glare from the teacher. Kagome looks up and smiles

" My name is Kagome Higurashi and this is Kilala I live at Sunset Shrine with my adopted family I have two blood siblings but I don't know were they are or even what they look like. My favorite food is sweet snow or as you like to call it ice cream. I know how to use swords wip s bows and arrows and other weapons that I really don't feel like naming right now. I know various types of martial arts that my brother pounds into my head every chance he gets. My favorite colors are black blue and red which are the colors you will be if you piss me off or if Kilala gets a hold of you. I hope we have a wonderful year" Kagome bows and the teacher dismisses the class

Kurama jumps out of his seat and catches Kagome at her locker

"Kagome!!" Kurama yells

Kagome turns around "Oh hey Suichi I didn't know you went here"

"So your the new kid every ones been talking about?" Yusuke asks

"Guilty" Kuwabara walks to Kagome an grabs her hands then knells down

"Pretty lady will you please be my girl friend?" Kagome releases her hands and slaps Kuwabara across the face sending him into the wall

" Miroku you pervert!!!!!!!!! " She yells her eyes glossed over

Yusuke places a hand on Kagomes shoulder " Kagome? Are you alright ?" Kagome turns around "Why wouldn't I be Inuyasha though I am surprised that you asked "

"Who's Inuyasha " Kurama asks

" You know who Inuyasha is Sango stop playing "

" Kagome I'm not Sango it's me Kurama don't you rember?"

" Kurama ? OH NO it did happen they are gone "

" Kagome whose gone what happened" Yusuke asks

Kagome shoves Yusuke against the wall her eyes turning black Kilala meows and jumps on Kagomes head and purrs Kagome falls to her knees and buries her face in her hands " No there gone they cant be gone Sango Miroku Inuyasha I couldn't save them I failed " Kilala scratches Kagome in the face and her eyes go back to normal "Huh what happened " Kagome asks looking around.

"Kagome are you ok"

"of course why wouldn't I be my question is will he be ok" Kagome says looking at the fallen Kuwabara Yusuke and Kurama looks at each other and shrugs

"Yeah he'll be fine "

"Good I didn't want to hurt him to badly at least he didn't ask me to bear his child"

"Some one asked you to bear his child?"

"yeah he was killed from an uh sickness along with his soon to be wife they were good people they helped me a lot they were like family but now there gone you cant change the past so you must look to the future that's what I always told them now I guess it's time I took my own advice"

Kurama places a hand on her shoulder " If it helps well help you find your siblings"

" Thanks that means a lot" Kagome says the stuns Kurama buy hugging him she lets go and turns to Yusuke " so what's for lunch"

" What ever they got across the street "

" oh ok I'm calling sessh….hey its lunch time can you bring something for kilala and I to eat…i'm eating with a few of my friends … I don't care bring what ever…love you… bye" kagome snaps her phone closed the turns around her eyes widen in horror

" What's wrong kagome "

" well you see sessh doesn't like me hanging out with guys and go figure all three of you are guys no wonder he was so eager to come I sure hope you know how to fight " kagome turns her head to look at the black limo that just pulled up and a guy with long silver hair gold eyes and tattoos on his face on a crescent moon on the forehead and two stripes on both cheeks he was a good 7 feet tall Kagome took one look at him and ran towards him wrapping her arms around his waist talking a mile a min " sessh!!!! How are you how's Rin did you finally get rid of jaken"

" I'm fine she's fine no were are you friends "

" There over here this is suichi minimno Yusuke urameshi and kazuma kuwabara "

Sesshomaru's eyes scan over them and lands on Kurama then narrows

' now sessh before you say any thing these are the only normal by our standards anyway people in this entire school well yusuke and suichi are any ways kuwabara is an idiot….is that oden?... sesshomaru nods….ODEN ODEN ODEN ODEN ODEN ODEN OOOOODDDDDDEEEEENNNN!!!!!!!"

" HEY KAGOME CAN I HAVE SOME!!!!!" Kuwabara asks

Kagome turns an evil glare on him then smiles " of course you can have some theirs enough to share " Yusuke Sesshomaru and kurama sweat drops

" Kagome even after all this time you still amaze "

" Oh sessh I got a letter from my mom from my real mom about me you'll read it later right ?" kagome says handing him a slip of paper" sesshomaru nods and they leave the table once the finish eating they are walking down the side walk when they hear voices calling for Yusuke Kurama and Kuwabara they turn around to see……

sorry 4 the cliffie I just had to do it can you tell me who is calling if you guess right the next time I up date there will be two chappies and don't worry they will still be the same length they are now maybe longer please review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kye kye- sorry it took so long to up date I just had a lot on my plate lately on the bright side my birth day is coming up in just a few days so a birth day prez you can review on to the story and as promised there will be two chapters

Last time-"Oh sessh I got a letter from my mom from my real mom about me you'll read it later right?" kagome says handing him a slip of paper" sesshomaru nods and they leave the table once the finish eating they are walking down the side walk when they hear voices calling for Yusuke Kurama and Kuwabara they turn around to see……

A girl with sky blue hair and bubble gum pink eyes "Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama I've been looking every were for you oh sorry I didn't see you there. Hi I'm Botan"

Kagome stares at botan and starts to circle her poking her once in the arm then backing away "I'm kagome and this is sesshomaru sorry about the poking "

"it's quite alright I do it to people all of the time how about you come with us to our pick nick in a few hours we even got Hiei and yukina to come. I don't know what's wrong with those two they have been acting funny sense yesterday like there looking for some thing or someone. So Kagome sesshomaru you coming?"

"I guess I can come how about you sessh?"

"I can not I have something I must attend to that requires my attention though I will most likely meet you there later on" Sesshomaru says as a black limo pulls up Kagome leans up and kisses sesshomaru on the cheek

"Alright bye tell Rin I said hi" Sesshomaru nods and enters the limo as soon as the limo is gone Botan latches on to Kagome's arm

"Wow kagome you and sesshomaru make such a cute couple"

"Ewe me and sesshomaru? He's like my brother for crying out loud"

"So he's available?"

"I don't know kagura might give you a run for you money"

"So he's taken"

"Got it in one now I'm going to pick up shippo it's alright if I bring him right?"

"Yeah of course but uh who is shippo"

"oh he's the cutest guy you'll ever meet he is so sweet and has a way with girls that you've never seen before all girls take one look at him and they fall in love I'm sure you will as well"

"Really is he your boyfriend?"

Kagome laughs lightly "you could say that I'd like to think of him as more than that though. You can come with me to meet him if you want"

"Oh I would love to" Botan yells and starts to drag kagome off completely for getting the guys as they leave the just barely hear kagome say "we've got to do some thing with all of these bright colors" then they disappear Yusuke then puts an hand on Kurama's shoulder as Hiei appears out of thin air looking around anxiously

"Looks like you got some competition man" that got Hiei's attention

"What's he talking about fox?"

"There's this new chick at school and she's the only one that hasn't gone gaga over him but here's the good part he's head over heals for her and just when she says that this one guy isn't her boy friend and his hopes have been put up they go crashing down. See there's this guy she loves named shippo and it seems there relationship is beyond boyfriend girlfriend" Yusuke explains

"DUH I wonder if she'll be my girl friend." Kuwabara asks and is knocked out cold by yusuke

"HN" Hiei says and starts looking around again

"Hiei what are you looking for" Kurama asks Hiei looks at him and for a second it looked like he wasn't going to get an answer

"My sister"

"You mean Yukina's gone missing?" 

"No my other sister"

"You have another sister?"

"Yes she's been missing for 18 years and yester day Yukina and I felt her power spike she is the younger sister of yukina and me but she is also the strongest and the rarest of us"

"Rarest? What do you mean by that Hiei?" Kurama asks

"She is a fire ice apparition a miko and a midnight fox demon"

"How is that possible?" 

"Our mom had fallen in love with a midnight fox demon and as you know my mother was an ice maiden eventually she got pregnant with his child. My dad found out and killed him then raped my mother while she was with child trying to kill the baby by forcing his fire powers in to her. But instead of killing her like he thought it would the baby absorbed the fire and purified him but not enough to kill him … after that he went into hiding until kagome was born then he attacked again. Mother made Yukina and me hide while father fatally wounded her kagome sensing mothers distress killed my father. Mother didn't know he was dead so she took kagome and ran away with her. When yukina and I founds her she was breathing her last breathes she told us that the baby was safe for now and asked us to find her… I thought I felt her around here some were"

"You said the baby's name was kagome right?" Kurama asks getting a nod from Hiei

"We met a Kagome to day she's the girl that Kurama got the hots for" Yusuke says

"Excluding that last part Yusuke is right she's coming to the picnic so you can see for your self if who you're looking for is her"

Hiei smirks "Maybe this Picnic that I'm being forced to attend will come in handy"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Here's the second chapter I promised

With Botan and Kagome

"Botan for some reason I feel like I can trust you and that scares me because I've only just met you"

"But you can trust me what's on your mind" Kagome bows her head and sighs

"You'll be the only one I have told this to beside my family shippo and sesshomaru once I tell you this you can't tell any one and you have to promise to answer all of my questions as well"

"Deal now shoots"

"Ok I'm not human I'm a demon Fire Ice Midnight Fox demon to be exact, plus I'm a miko the guardian of the shikon no tama I know that you're the grim reaper though I was surprised when I found out, Yusuke is a half demon, Kurama is a fox demon silver if I'm not mistaken"

"Your right but what about sesshomaru isn't he a demon?"

"Yeah he's a dog demon listen I'd rather not talk about how I met sesshomaru and all of the others at the moment I have a felling that some ones going to ask me and I really don't fell like repeating my self "

"Don't worry I under stand I mean how can I not I'm surrounded by guys that have not an ounce of respect of me and I only put up this happy cheery act as to not scare the sprits but they don't respect me either and damn it I want respect even if that means they have to fear me"

"Now that's exactly what I wanted to hear I'm going to give you a full out make over and the next time they see you they'll think twice about disrespecting you"

Botan tackles Kagome to the ground as Kilala transforms and motions for them to get on her back Kagome jumps on and helps botan up Kilala takes off into the sky startling Botan Kagome smirks

"Hey Kilala I know it's been hard for you not transforming as much as you use to so how about this you can go out every night if you want to how about it" Kilala roars happily and lands atop the shrine steps quickly detransforming and jumping into Kagome's arms Kagome then leads Botan into the house and starts yelling

"Sota Shippo front and center. We have a very big M.O to do and you are in charge of the weapon" as soon as those words left kagome's mouth before botan could blink two little boys were standing in front of her one had short black hair and brown eyes the other had shoulder length red hair that was pulled up into a pony tail with green eyes

"sota and shippo reporting for duty" they say at the same time

"botan this is my little brother sota and this adorable little fox demon is shippo my son"

"Your son but, but, but, but,"

"he's adopted botan by demon laws now that, that's settled botan give them your staff and then follow me" Botan summons her staff and hands it over to them and heads into the room Kagome disappeared into and gasps

the walls are a very dark blue the ceiling is black the bed sheets are black and blue and the carpet is black

"This is the MO room a.k.a My bed room"

"MO?"

"Makeover. Now sit down and I'll get started on your hair" Kagome pulls out a pair of shears and starts to cut in random places on her head once satisfied she washes her hairan tosses it around a little bit next they go in to the closet to pick out some clothes once they found the perfect out fit for the both of them they take there showers and gets dressed just as shippo and sota finished with her staff and got shippo dressed kagome then transforms into her demon form after a brief explanation about her staff they head out with shippo on kagome's right shoulder and kilala on the left Kagome uses her midnight fox demon powers and they step into the shadows that too them directly to the park

thats all for now please review


	5. Chapter 5

1Authors note

hi all sorry for this I know that you were expecting another chapter but school starts tomorrow and I wont have time to write any more chapters so until every thing has settled down and I get over the writers block for The new girl and Genkai's new student if I can I should have a new chapter up for to die and be reborn by the end of the day and I will try to have a chapter for all of them up in the next week so sorry please don't hate me for this I am so very, very, very sorry

Kye kye


	6. Chapter 6

1To die and be reborn chappie 5

The park

"Hey does any one know were Botan is?" Kieko asks

"Yeah she went off with that new girl to see her boy friend" yusuke replies boredly takeing a bite of his sandwitch

"I wonder what's taking so long" yukina asks

"That's that I wanna know" said Kurama looking to the sky for Botan

Suddenly Hiei grabs the hilt of his sword and looks into the forest surrounding them

"hn be on alert fox there's two demonic auras in the shadows " as soon as those words leave his mouth every one tenses except Hiei and yukina who walks towards the filmier aura suddenly a voice rings out around the forest

"Presenting the new and improved LADY DEATH!!!!!!!"a voice calls out and out of the shadows flies a blue haired woman

"Hi guys how do I look?" Botan asks

botan's hair is now shoulder length and cut so that it looks wild and un tame her bubble gum pink eyes had darkened to a dark hot pink color, she has on a hot pink one strap top a short black minnie skirt, black fish net stockings, black healed combat boots, dark pink lip stick with a light gloss adorned her lips, black eye liner around her eyes made her eyes pop she is sitting on a black staff with a blade sticking out of it on the side of it dripping like blood in blood red letters it said lady death. Our favorite little fire demon couldn't take his eyes off of her

"wow Botan you look H-O-T HOT!!! were can I get a make over like that!!" Kieko yells

Botan smiles and pulls a mike out of the trunk that was installed in to her staff and holds it up to her lips

"To all of you who do not know her let me present Kagome and Shippo Higurashi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Three demons walk out of the shadows two of them being midnight fox demons the third being the two tailed cat they recognized as Kilala. Kurama couldn't take his eyes off of the older fox demon it was a woman with midnight black hair that was pulled back into a low pony tail with silver tips that reached her thighs ocean blue eyes pointed ears and three long black tails the younger of the two looked just like kurama's human form only with a tail and pointed ears in an instant Hiei had a sword at there throats both kagome and shippo materialized the shadows in to swords of there own and knocks Hiei's sword away

"Who are you" Hiei and yukina ask

"Did you not here the introduction I'm Kagome and this is shippo" she says coldly

"You lie the Kagome Higurashi I know is human" Yusuke shouts

"Hn no the kagome higurashi you know Is a demon disguised as a human" kagome tells him changing into her human form and back again smirking at the gasps she received from kurama yusuke and kuwabara

Ok so you are kagome why didn't you tell us before that you were a demon"

"Same reason you don't go telling some human on the street that you're a demon Suichi...don't give me that look I already knew what you were you're a fox demon yusuke is a half demon and Kazuma has very high sprit energy and this guy that had a sword at my throat is a fire ice apparition kinda like me"

"Kurama"

"What?"

"Call me kurama"

"Ok kurama"

Kurama fells a shiver run down his spine at the sound of his name coming out of her mouth that he so desperately wanted to kiss Kagome turns around an walks over to Hiei and yukina "lets start over ok my name is kagome whats your name"

"My name is yukina and this is my brother Hiei"Kagome reaches out her hands for them to shake but when there hands touch

kyekye I'm going to leave it there hope you don't mind but I have school in the morning and I have to get up at a horrible hour what I mean is I have to wake up a 5 in the morning and be at school by 8 so I should be going now oh yeah and remember this is going to the last chapter fo a while until I get use to the new school year ok please review

j-bird - hi to u all kyekye fell asleep after writeing this I'm her cousin be ing her favorite cousin I up loaded this for her I for one really don't like this story so I'm going to get her to write another story I like kagome and all of the others but I just don't like this particular story but she insists on writing this so on the story she writes for me I'll be helping with ok she should be getting home from school soon so I have to go

bye bye


	7. Chapter 7

to die and be reborn

HI all sorry for the late up date but you know how it is with parents and school if not oh well and i want to say thank you for the wonderful reviews i have gotten from all of you and just for that I'll make this really really long and again thank you and dont mind my mistakes happy new year

last time:

"You lie the Kagome Higurashi I know is human" Yusuke shouts

"Hn no the kagome higurashi you know Is a demon disguised as a human" kagome tells him changing into her human form and back again smirking at the gasps she received from kurama yusuke and kuwabara

Ok so you are kagome why didn't you tell us before that you were a demon"

"Same reason you don't go telling some human on the street that you're a demon Suichi...don't give me that look I already knew what you were you're a fox demon yusuke is a half demon and Kazuma has very high sprit energy and this guy that had a sword at my throat is a fire ice apparition kinda like me"

"Kurama"

"What?"

"Call me kurama"

"Ok kurama"

Kurama fells a shiver run down his spine at the sound of his name coming out of her mouth that he so desperately wanted to kiss Kagome turns around an walks over to Hiei and yukina "lets start over ok my name is kagome whats your name"

"My name is yukina and this is my brother Hiei"Kagome reaches out her hands for them to shake but when there hands touch

this time:

There was a big explosion sending all three of them flying into a tree the sleves of there clothing burned off all of them knocked out. "Kagome Hiei Yukina!!!" every one yells and starts towards them but stops when shippo starts to scream Kagomes eyes snap open and she races past them to shippo gathering him into her arms then Kagome Hiei Yukina and Shippo are surounded by a warm white light and a womans voice rings out through the clearing

" my children together once more. And whats this oh goody a grand son now my soul can rest in peace happy that my children have finally found each other once more...I love you my oldest son Hiei protect them well My middle child Yukina nurture them in a way I could not My baby girl Kagome be strong and never give up no matter what comes your way and my new grand son shippo be good for your mother I love you all. Live long. "

the light brightends around them one last time and fades Kagome frowns and gets up off of the ground and signals to kilala that theey are leaving Shippo who had fallen asleep soon after The light engulfed them wakes up and looks to Kagome's armhis eyes widen and he sits up

"mama lookyou found them look thers the dragon"

"I know Shippo I see it i just cant believe it" Kagome says jumping up n kilala but before Kilala can take off some one grabs Kagome's arm Kagome looks at the hand holding on to her and follows it to meet the red eyes of Yukina

"Your not leaving us again" Yukina said stareing Kagome strait in the eye Kagome turns her head away and bows her head makeing no other move to respond Hiei steps foward and grabs kagome forcing her to look at him

" HN listen to us Kagome mom died the day after you were born dad faitaly wounded her and she died from blood loss " Hiei starts gruffly but Yukina cuts him off

"She told us to find you now that we have we are not letting you go you are the last remaning family we have left " Kagome gives them a soft smile with soon turns into a wicked one which has every one ther fearing for there lives

"well not exactly the last remaning member of our small family Yukina Hiei I would like for you to met your nefew Shippo!!!" Kagome says holding up shippo for them to see still with that wicked grin on her face growing every second

"you mean Shippo is not your boyfried but your..gulp... son" Kurama asks

"thats right " kagome says and every one pales

"mama are you going to tell them?" shippo asks Innocently and a little frightend from the angry look on hieis face

"In a sec shippo" Kagome wispers so that only shippo could hear her

"whos the bastard I'll lill em for getting my little sister pregnant and leaving her to take care of the kid by her self " Kagome and Shippo then bust out laughing falling off of Kilala followed by Botan grasping there sides with tears of laughter streaming down there face

"Kagome whats so funny this is no laughing matter" Yukina asks

"Ha ha you are!!! You cant tell? I adopted him"

"Oh" was every ones oh so smart anwser

"Hey Hiei Yukina do you want to met the family I have benn living with all of these years they would be dieing to meet...Biring biring... hold on hello ...the park...WHAT!!!!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S STILL ALIVE I THOUGHT WE KILLED HIM!!!...HE WHAT!!!...no ... did any one survive?... oh I see ... Ok see you when you get here bye" Kagome closes the phone and crushes it in her hand tears running down her face as she falls to her knees shippo crawls into her lap and cups her face with his tiny hands

"What is it mama what happend" Kagome looks up with hate shown clearly in her eyes

"Hakudoshi" Shippo pales and his eyes widen in fear whilst Kilala starts growling "Every ones dead Shippo Mom Sota Jichan even bouyohe killed all of them there gone" Kilala whines and de transformes and crawls in Kagome's lap wimpering sadly along with shippo who is crying his eyes out. Kagome then gets to her feet and heads over to the shadows just as she is about to go in a hand stops her she turns around and blue meets emerald

"Kagome who is Hakudoshi"

"A bastard who need s to die just like his father!!!!"

"we need more information than that Kagome" Kurama tells her

Kagome sighs and sits down at the base of a tree

"I guess you all deserve to know my story begins 600 years ago now before I continue a want you to all hold all of your qustions until the end. now there was a miko by the name of midoriko the had extreemly high miko powers and could kill ten demons with one stroke of her sword she could extract a demons soul and cleanse uttterly and not just demon souls eather all the worlds creachers whether it be human animal trees or stones each are made up of its said of four souls. for those of you that dont know the four souls are known as _Arami -tama nigimi- tama kushimi- tama and sakimi-tama_ together those sprits are housed in a physical body as its soul or heart. The_ Arami- tama _presieds over valor.

The _nigimi-tama_ harmony_ kushimi-tama_ miracles and _sakimi-tama_ love a soul in which these four aspects are combined and balanced is called a Naohi a true sprit. For that person it is easy to remain on a true path. if an evil deed is committed then the four aspects are unbalenced and the soul becomes a magatsuhi a twisted sprit and the person will turn onto the worng path. that only means that the same soul can be eather good or evil.

Midoriko learned a spell to pull the four aspects into a proper balance and thus nullify the demons soul so the demons feared her and targeted her for death but they knew thet if they were to attack her they would be cleanxes into nothing ness and so they decided to concoct a wicked soul one so evil so powerfull so huge that it could stand up to her enormus sprit power. there was a man who was secretly in love with midoriko the demons snuck into the crevice in that mans heart and possessed him. this is were i really want you to liten cause it will come up again later.

They say the battle waged on for seven days and seven nights she battled ruthlessly sganist the demon with Kilala here at her side. When Midorikos strenth was finally spent and her body was devoured by the great demon...when her soul was about to be sucked out of her...in that moment Midoriko used the last of her energy to steal the demons soul and take it into her own soul ans expel it out of her body with that both the demon and Midoriko died .

Leaving behind a christallized soul that known to all demond and humans wih evil ententiond in there hearts as the shikon no tama. but even though there physical bodies have perished inside the jewel the souls of midoriko and the demon of demons are still battle ing each other and so the shikon jewel can become good or evil as the soul of whoever poessesses it. in the hands of a demon the stain of corruption will grow with in it but in the hands of a pure souled being it will become purified.

The shikon no tama was then entusted to the demon slayers who protected it for 50 years but they could not keep it pure so they entrusted it it to the miko Kikyo who could keep the jewel puer and protect it. the shikon was said to increase a demons power 10 fold and grant the owners deepest desires. Kikyo was a Kind woman who just wanted to be free of her burden but knew she could never be free untill one day she met a half demon named Inuyasha who was going after the Jewel to turn him self into a full demon but failed each time eventually the two fell in love with the other.

'sigh' i sewar it gets harder to tell this story every time any ways remember what I told you about the man who was in love with Midoriko look of the simalarities in the two. You see Kikyo was takeing care if an injured bandit in a cave out side the village the bandits name was onigumo. Onigumo lad fallen in love with Kikyo so one night he call for the demons to devour his body and merge with his soul which in this case created the demon naraku. That next day Kikyo was supposed to meet Inuyasha they were going to use the Shikon to turn Inuyasha Human which in theory would pureifi the jewel and erase it from existance

But when Kikyo arrived to were she was supposed to meet Inuyasha. Inuyasha attacked her fatilly wounding her saying that he didn't wish to become human. and that he would use th jewel to destroy the village and walked off. Now heres were it gets complicated . At the time Inuyasha was on his way to meet Kikyo a completely un injured Kikyo attacked him shooting at him telling him to die. He some how manages to excaoe her and goes off to attack the village betrayal weighing heavily on his heart.

Now remember Inuyasha supposedly stold the shikon in the first place so why would he need to steal it again from the village whrn he already had it? Eather way the Injured Kikyo followed Inuyasha and with the last of her strenth she pinned Inuyasha to the sacred tree of god tree that resdies on my shrine. Kikyo stumbled to pick up the jewel just as her sister Kaede and the villagers arrived with her last breaths she orders the village to burn the shikon jewel with her body hopeing that it would never be brought back into the living world " Kagome pauses and takes a big gulp of water just as sesshomaru arrives

"Ok we under stand all of that and I've always wondered what happend to the shikon but what does that have to do with this hakudoshi person" kurama asks

Kagomw Sesshomaru and Shippo all look at each other and back at them " every thing" they say to gether

"please continue your story kagome" yukina says

"al right about three years ago on my 15 birth day insert story me is to lazy to type it after I had typed so much already we all thought Hakudoshi was dead before all he wantted from me was my eyes because I was the only one left who couls see the shikon jewel after Kikyo supposedly died "

"but isent the Shikon Jewel gone from existance " Hiei asks with a raised eye brow

"yes and no yes because no one can physicaly get there hands on it and no because ... I am the jewel the jewel is back with in me and can never be taken out. The only way to access the Jewels power is for me to mate. My mate will gain the powers of the shikon Jewel"

"My guess it that Hakudoshi is searching for Kagome to mate wit her and once he has mated with her he will kill her" Sesshomaru says for the first time since he had arrived

Kurama holds back a growl that suddenly erupted from his throat "But heres the catch if it die the shikon dies with meand he would lose the power If he were to try to forceably mate me he would only get half of the shikons power"

"Its aganist all youkai laws to force some on to mate with you even low life oni knows that "Hiei growls

"He doesent care Hiei Hakudoshi it like his father if not worse he would do any thing in his power to get the jewels power for him self"

"Oh you know me all to well Kagome" a voice calls out above them every one looks up to see

keykey- whew thats enough for now my hands are tired any ways please review and i hope you all had a merry christ mas and a happy new year love ya all


	8. Chapter 8

authors note 

hi all no it is not a chapter but there will be one up soon you know i love you all and your reviews but i'm going through a lot right now my 12 year old buddy acidentaly hung him self whlie playing on a tree i just got back from his funeral and i'm not in my right mind I feel like it was my fault cause I just wen't inside to get some thing for every one to eat when I heard a scream now I thought the kids down the road had come up to play so I ignored it but when i heard the ambulance pull up I knew some thing was wrong my buddy was playing with a rope on a tree and it got wraped aroung his kneck when he jumped off the tree my buddys dead now I'll never see him again he will never come running up to me with his big smile telling me how much he missed me we'll never spend hours sitting in frount of the tv watching stupid shows and laughing again 

You know whats funny I couldent bring my self to be sad when my grandfather died but now I cand stop the tears from comming am I wrong for that ? I cant take it any more I have to go now but Its going to be a while br fore the next chappie is up for any thing Ok sorry to you all 

kyekye


	9. Chapter 9

To die and be reborn

To die and be reborn

Key key – hi I know I know WHAT THE HELL IT WRONG WITH YOU WHY HAVENT YOU UP DATED IN LIKE FOREVER well you see what had happened was I was in school and some stupid idiot brought a gum to school trying to kill some one blah, blah, blah and then some one tried to blow up the school during a pep rally almost did to blah, blah another gun blah fights blah hospital blah sister in ER blah, blah, blah so as you can see its been busy k well on with it and I'll try to make it long even if it takes all night

Last time-

"Its against all youkai laws to force some on to mate with you even low life oni knows that "Hiei growls

"He doesn't care Hiei Hakudoshi it like his father if not worse he would do any thing in his power to get the jewels power for him self"

"Oh you know me all to well Kagome" a voice calls out above them every one looks up to see

This time-

A man sitting on a white horse that had red flames coming out of its mane and covering its feet. The man had light purple hair and coal black eyes behind him was a little girl with white hair black emotionless eyes wearing all white and holding a white mirror in her hands

Kagome Sesshomaru Shippo and Kilala start growling "Kagome who is that" Kurama asks reaching for his rose whip

"That is Hakudoshi the little girl is Kanna be careful of her mirror for it can suck out your soul and the horse is Enten extremely fast. Shippo take Kieko and Yukina to the shadows out of harms way quickly" Kagome says never taking her eyes off of Hakudoshi

Shippo nods and shoves said people into the shadows following them shortly after saying "Kick his butt mama" Then he looks at Kurama "you to papa"

"What do you want Hakudoshi" Kagome yells

Hakudoshi only smirks and lets his eyes roam over Kagome's body and licking his lips which erupts a growl from Kurama and Sesshomaru "My, my Kagome your body looks even better now than it did 500 ears ago…Kanna suck out her soul"

"Have you forgotten Hakudoshi she can't suck out my soul I am immune to it "

"I have forgotten nothing "

Kanna looks at Kagome with a hint of sadness showing in her eyes and starts to suck out her soul "please for give me Kagome"

Sesshomaru summons his posin whip and snaps it at Hakudoshi just missing him and glares "I see Enten hasn't lost his touch "Hakudoshi gives a smug smile

Hiei growls and starts to unravel his arm "dragon of the darkness flame "

Kurama pulls out a rose "deadly petal dance" both release there attacks on Hakudoshi neither one noticing the barrier placed around him until it absorbed there attacks

Kagome's eyes widen as she senses the growing energy of the barrier "No!! RUN!!" Kagome manipulates the shadows to pull every one out of the way but didn't make it out her self

The force of both Hiei and Kurama's attacks hit Kagome full on "Kagome" they all yell as they struggle to reach her but the shadows held strong

"Kanna suck out the remainder of her soul" Kanna lifts up her mirror and a big ball of white light floats out of Kagome's torn and beaten body Hakudoshi then floats down to pick up Kagome's prone form.

But before he could touch her a green vine wraps around her body dragging her away Hakudoshi growls in frustration and follows the vine to a red eyed Kurama with Kagome held firmly to his chest

"fine you can have her for now but she will betray you weather she wants to or not she is not in control I am you would do well to remember that" with that said Hakudoshi hoped on Enten and disappeared in a cloud of miasma chocking all present

Once the miasma clears the shadows release them allowing them all to move around Sesshomaru then pulls out Tensiaga and walks over to Kurama and Kagome

Kurama seeing the sword growls and turns red eyes to Sesshomaru who only scoffs and swings his sworn over Kagome's body healing all of her physical wounds

Hiei uses his third eye to contact Shippo and tell him and the girls that it was safe to come out Shippo steps out and notices immediately some thing was wrong he hurriedly looks around for his mother only to find her unconscious form being healed by Kurama

"MAMA WAKE UP!! PLEASE WAKE UP MAMA DON'T LEAVE ME YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME "

"Kit quiet" Sesshomaru says in a cold voice silencing Shippo immediately "your mother is fine physically but that bastard Hakudoshi took her soul"

"Wait did he have Kanna with him" Shippo asks every one nods "we have to lock mama up hurry pick mama up and follow me"

"Kit explain" Yukina says

" ok 1 the name is Shippo ship-po 2nd Kanna can control the bodies of the people whose soul she sucks out 3rd mama is very powerful and could destroy us all if she wanted to with one attack…pa uh I mean Kurama follow me I know just the place to take her"

Kurama nods and Shippo leads him into the shadows once there gone Kieko turns to Yusuke

"Hey Yusuke?"

"Yeah?"

"I could have been my imagination and don't kill me for saying this Hiei but Kurama Kagome and Shippo they look like a family don't they"

At this both Hiei and Sesshomaru growl Yusuke hears this and smirks widely "Now that you mention it they do and was it me or did that kid almost call Kurama his papa" Yusuke says with a chuckle

Yukina tilts her head to the side and places one hand on her chin "does this mean that Kurama is going to be my new brother- in- law" Yukina asks

That did it as soon as that sentence left her mouth both Hiei and Sesshomaru were gone before another word could bee spoken

WITH KURAMA

Shippo led Kurama to a white room with white walls white floors white ceiling white bed even the lights were white

"Were are we" Kurama asks

"We are in mama's prison this is one of the few places she can not escape from cause there is no shadows for her to mold into here lay her on the bed"

Kurama gently lays Kagome on the bed but as he pulls back he notices she has a hand full of his hair

"Oh no movement Kurama get away from her "Shippo yells

Kagome opens her eyes just as Sesshomaru and Hiei arrive Kagome looks at them then opens her mouth "kill me"

"What" they ask

"Kill me please!! I have very little of my soul so kill me while I still have control over my body please" she cries

Shippo looks at his mother with sad eyes and walks towards her "mama"

Kagome swipes at Shippo with tears in her eyes "Don't come near me …. I …I …I'm losing c…c…c…control quickly ….h…h…Hakudoshi knows I'm healed kill me be for I do some thing I'll regret!! AHHHHHHHH" Kagome screams and bows her head

"Kagome are you alright " Kurama asks Kagome only tightens her grip on his hair and pulls him toward her hugging him to her chest "gulp… kagome ..."

Kagome rakes her claws down Kurama's back tearing off big chunks of his flesh ignoring his pain filled screams she then shoves him off of her and into a wall she raises her head to revel not her normal blue eyes but midnight black eyes that were void of any emotion

Kagome hops off of the bed and head towards the door but Sesshomaru and Hiei block her way

"Kagome snap out of it we don't want to hurt you" Hiei says looking at his little sister

"that's finny cause I want to kill you " Kagome says in an eerie voice that sends chills down every ones spine then her eyes flicker back to blue "Help me" She says in her normal voice be fore her eyes turn back black

Kagome looks at the ceiling and freezes it she than picks up the white bed and throws it to the roof utterly shattering it revealing Hakudoshi sitting on Enten

"Ahhh there you are Kagome come to me "Hakudoshi commands then helps her on the horse

"Kagome "Hiei and Sesshomaru yell

Kurama looks up at kagome just in time to see her eyes return to her normal color she looks at Kurama tears streaming down her pale cheeks she mouths 'I'm sorry' before her eyes go black

Sesshomaru growls and takes out Tokengin "dragon strike "the attack heads for Hakudoshi but misses "damn it "

"what are you doing you could have hit kagome " Hiei yells he would have kept on yelling if it wasn't for the increasing amount of youkai coming from Kurama

He looks over at Kurama to see a silver mist covering his body when the mist evaporates in Kurama's place was a man with waist length silver hair has silver ears on top of his head and molten gold eyes that were slowly turning red with each passing second

"Hmm the infamous Youko Kurama well I must say that was unexpected" Hakudoshi said looking down at them before running his hands up Kagome's thighs

"Let Kagome go" Youko growls

"Oh do you hear that kagome Youko Kurama has fallen in love with you isn't that a laugh"

Kurama's eyes turn red and he lunges at Hakudoshi only to have kagome manipulate the shadows to slap him away and old him to the ground

"Mama stop please you can fight this… this is not the first time some one has stole your soul remember when that which took your soul to bring Kikyo back to life you fought it then fight it now call your soul back "

Kagome jumps off of Enten and lands in front of Shippo she raises her claws to strike at Shippo's heart but starts to shake misses only nicking his shoulder

Tears start to stream down her face again as she back away from Shippo and stands in the middle of the room she places her hands on the ground and all of the lights explode covering the room in dark ness

"Shadows of the earth come to me "She says in a mixture of her normal voice and e eerie con trolled voice

The shadows of the room rush towards kagome and seeps in to the sky turning it night the only light seen was the light of the full moon

Shippo's eyes widen as he recognizes the attack "mama no don't

The black in Kagome's eyes fade away slowly to there striking blue "I have to Shippo "

"But that attack could be fatal to the user and to the people around the user that aren't shadow users"

That caught every ones attention "know Shippo and I know I might die from this but then so will Hakudoshi "

"But mama "

"No Shippo You know what you have to do don't you

"Yes but "

"Then when I strike do it "

"But I don't want to lose another mama"

"Your not losing me Shippo if I do die I'll live on in your heart but if I don't do this Hakudoshi will control me and you would have really lost me my soul and my heart will be gone fore ever" Kagome says glancing at Kurama

"Were am I supposed to go "

"Shippo you have family and friends who love you. You will always have a place to go" Kagome kneels down and hugs Shippo to her

"I'll miss you mama"

"I'll miss you to" kagome says and backs away

"Well kagome finish them off "Hakudoshi yells not knowing about the attack because he was daydreaming about ruling all three worlds

Kagome lifts her hands in the air "100 years of darkness" she yells then she starts glowing Hakudoshi horrified screams of pain fill the air then suddenly it all stopped the sky turned back to day and Shippo lets down the holy shield he put up to protect them and falls to his knees

"Mama she's gone I told her not to do it but she did it anyway and now she's gone and for what Hakudoshi is not even dead" Shippo cries

Kurama picks up the crying Shippo ignoring his own wounds and he Trans forms back to his human form

But as they start to walk off a voice stops them

"Wait"

Shippo looks up "Midoriko?"

"yep it s me I have come with good news and bad news the good news is Kagome-sama is not dead she was reborn but the bad news is that she has no memories as to what has happened the last three years or any one she has met"

"Will she remember me "Shippo asks

"I'm sorry but she won't"

"Is there any way to bring her memories back" Sesshomaru asks

"Actually there is one way only one way but I'm not sure who exactly who is going to have to do it wait yes I do I just don't know when "

"Out with it woman "Hiei yells

"hump fine spoil sport she has to kiss e man who has fallen in love with her not the Kagome you know now but the kagome she has become even though said person doesn't relies he is in love " she says shifting her gaze toward Kurama

"Were can we find her?" Kurama asks

"Ahhh I was wondering who was going to ask that she is at your school has been this whole time actually "

"Does that mean mama knew this was going to happen?"

"Correct" Midoriko says nodding "oh man I have to go now tell her I said hi when you find her ok bye" she says and disappears

Key key – hi all this is the end .hope you enjoyed it bye

Key-key – just kidden I was going to leave it there and start another story as a sequal but I don't feel like it so ha next chappie should be out soon k love u all k bye bye


End file.
